


For a Good Cause

by BatManty77



Series: Make the End of 2016 Feel Good Project [3]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blackwall Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Make the End of 2016 Feel Good Project, Slight Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatManty77/pseuds/BatManty77
Summary: Josephine has informed Inquisitor Trevelyan of the Earthquakes in the Deep Roads and how they have requested aid from the Inquisition. Inquisitor Jayne is having to balance funds between forces and funding this expedition, and goes to get drunk to try and figure it out. She does, kind of...





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEY SO  
> I'm a day behind on my writing, sorry. I celebrate Christmas so these past couple days have been more stressful than normal and I haven't had much time to write.   
> I won't be posting for Christmas Eve (Dec 24th) or Christmas Day (the 25th) because I simply won't have time to write anything. BUT I'm flying all day the 26th so expect zero delay for any day forecoming.

He sat near the fire, the flames licking his cheeks to combat the bitter cold. A shrill laugh pierced the silence of the stable.

 

“Whuts-yur-name! Ya better come get ‘er.” A rosy-freckled Sera shrieked between howls of laughter. “Inky, she’s...HA! She’s-” Sera fell to her knees in a fit of drunken hilarity, her right hand the only thing stabilizing her against the wooden doorway. He stood and with a sigh and gruff breath in and brushed his loose evening shirt before stepping over Sera to make his way out of the barn.

 

“I’ll go see just what she’s gotten herself into this time.”

 

Upon entering Skyhold’s only tavern, He could hear nearly half of the Inquisition singing and could smell the stale drunkenness of the other half. Walking straight inside and toward the large group of people who’d gathered around the center table, He could clearly hear the boom of The Iron Bull’s voice as he spoke openly to his fellow Charger, Krem. 

 

“Never thought we’d get a job this good, eh Krem?” Bull asked, leaning his bulging elbow into the shoulder of the smaller man, a his tankard nearly spilling as his body rocked back, correcting itself.

 

“Right you are Chief. The pay’s good anywhere we go, but the perks here beat everything else.” Replied Krem, now raising his mug for a small, silent toast between the two mercenaries. Between them , he could see just a flash of vibrant skin and swipe of fabric. 

 

“Oh please no.” He silently begged. “Don’t let it be-” But as he pushed himself further into the crowd of drunks, he found himself watching as the Inquisitor stood on top of the table nearly naked.   
“Jayne!” He called to her in hopes to end this as quickly as possible, but she did not hear him. She was too distracted by the hoots and hollers as she danced in nothing but her smalls and breast band. She swayed her hips along to the tavern tunes played by the bard seated just behind her, allowing her goldenrod hair to release from it’s half part and stick to her neck and face with sweat. She was twirling her undershirt above her head and flung it into the small crowd. after a few moments she raised her arms, her palms stuck outward to halt the commotion. 

 

“Alright,” She spoke low and suspensefully. “how much…” Her hand went to the area between her shoulder blades, “are you willing to donate..” her voice had raised and with a flick of her hand the breast band flung off. “TO THE INQUISITION?” A roar went through the tavern as everyone could see her breasts rippling out of the band and setting naturally back to her body, nipples pert in the chill despite her heightened body temperature.

 

Offers rang back and forth throughout the hall and hands raised all around until finally Krem stood and stepped up onto the table, grabbing the Inquisitor by the waist and pulling her close. Krem’s eyes traced up and down Jayne’s body before raising a small burlap sack.

 

“Ten Sovereigns.” Krem smirked, dropping the bag to the table top. 

 

Furious, He split the crowd to the center and found Jayne’s wrist to pull her down.  
“Fifteen! Now My Lady, lets go!’ She threw the band to Krem who caught it mid-air with a cheer.

 

“Thom?” Jayne Slurred when he took off his shirt to cover her. 

 

“You’ve got your money, now let’s leave. Lest you take more shame with us.” He slipped one arm behind her knees and the other behind her back. She was afraid, the alcohol clouding her mind and the obviousness of her improper actions hung as limply as she did in his arms. Fearful of his judging gaze she curled her head into the crook of his neck.

 

Time passed quickly and she found herself being laid in bed, then covered with the warm blankets. She squirmed beneath them, reveling in the comforting plush. To her surprise, He crawled in next to her and hugged her close, His warmth radiating through the shirt and into her drunken bones.

 

“That was some stunt.” His hand met her cheek. “What in Andraste’s name made you think that was a good idea?” She leaned away from his hand and looked at him, an ill feeling growing in her stomach that she knew wasn’t from the drinks.Through the fuzz, she tried to bring the explanation to her lips, but found nothing. Thom just sighed, and pressed their foreheads.

 

“So you were raising funds for the expedition into the Deep Roads then?” She nodded, her head flopping around from feeling heavy. “Any idea how much you raised?

 

“Quite a bit I think. Did you see how much coin hit the table when I let my tits out?” She giggled, that soft, true laugh he’d fallen for all those months ago.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I don’t seem to recall.” He joked, feigning ignorance. Jayne pushed the covers down, a mischievous grin forming as she pulled the buttons of the shirt apart.

 

“Oh come on, because you don’t remember these.” 

 

“Oh /these/ tits!” He immediately moved a hand to her right breast. “How could I have ever forgotten about these tits!” She gently pushed him away, cackling in a still drunken state. He moved towards her again, this time catching her lips with his, bringing silence to the room. They broke quickly, but the contact still flushed her cheeks brighter. 

 

“I am sorry. I hadn’t thought of your reaction or feelings.”

 

“No, you hadn’t. But you were-” she flopped back onto the pillow. “-are drunk, and you were doing what you needed to help the people of the Inquisition. In any way you could. Love, it’s admirable.”

 

“Ya think?” She wiped under her eyes. “The great Herald of Andraste, dancing for coin like any poor woman in a tavern. What will the nobles in Oralis say?”

 

“That you are willing to make a fool of yourself to help others. Hopefully no comments beyond that.”

 

“Maker, I don't think I’ll be able to look at Krem with a straight face for months.” 

 

“Here’s hoping. Look, I’m not gonna say I’m condoning what you’ve done tonight, but you make an old man proud that his lover would do this for others.” She turned to face him, eyes half lidded.

 

“Won’t happen again, Love. I promise, as long as you're not too angry.” Her eyelids slid shut.

 

“Not at all.” He closed his arm around her and held her close. With her head against his chin, me moved to kiss her hair and saw she was already breathing steadily, asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> This was Day 3 of my "Make the End of 2016 Feel Good" Project, and even though it's a day late, it's still very fun to read.  
> This is actually something I started writing 2 years ago when Inquisition came out and never fully finished.I had a little time tonight and finally got it done! I'm quite proud of the idea and glad I finally finished it.   
> This was of my first Inquisitor, Jayne Trevelyan, but she wasn't nearly as developed at my later character, so if I am to write more Inquisition pieces, we won't be seeing Jayne again unless it is directly related to Blackwall. 
> 
> Have a good day/night and a Happy Holidays whatever you celebrate!!!


End file.
